


Las dudas de Kunihiro

by MrNauseam



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Challenges, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNauseam/pseuds/MrNauseam
Summary: "En una noche llena de dudas, los temores salen a flor de piel y deja que sus pensamientos confusos y tan claros a la vez le dominen. La nostalgia le ataca una vez más y se hunde en una oscuridad, deseoso del mañana que anuncia con ser mejor... "Mini Drabble hecho para el reto del grupo "MT&ST Fans club". Cuya temática principal es "Las dudas de Kunihiro".
Relationships: Masaki Junya/Morinaga Kunihiro





	Las dudas de Kunihiro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Yo escribo mayormente en Wattpad pero decidí pasar todos mis fanfics a AO3 también. Este fue escrito en 2018.

**Sinful.**   
  
_ Departamento de Kunihiro en medio de una solitaria noche. _

  
"¿Dónde estás?", era el mismo mensaje que brillaba una y otra vez en la pantalla del celular. A pesar del incesante ruido producido por el aparato, era indiferente para su dueño, el cual, miraba con excesivo interés el vasito situado en la mesa.

Divagaba una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, preguntándose porque su mente se decidía a revivir momentos tan crueles. Hace varias semanas acosaban en su mente recuerdos de aquella tormentosa noche, en la cual había destrozado su oportunidad para ser feliz.

El sueño fue arrebatado por pesadillas interminables de un pasado que creyó superar.

Tomó tiempo poder entender el daño provocado por una acción tan egoísta, tomó mucho más poder conseguir el perdón de aquella persona y sobre todo, le costó arrancar aquella mascara de perfección que ocultaba su verdadero ser, para atreverse a ser feliz a lado de la persona que siempre amo, Masaki.

Al ver su sonrisa, sabía que todos los sacrificios valieron la pena, porque tenerlo a su lado era su mayor anhelo. Por eso no dudó ni titubeó al decidir que él debía estar consigo el resto de su vida.

No fue una decisión tan fácil de tomar, no obstante, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión que tuvo al besarle por primera vez, era lo correcto. Estaba seguro, como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida.

Tras esto, se dio cuenta de un detalle, debía rascar una herida que apenas sanaba. Sabía el riesgo que implicaba, pero un deseo, uno de los tantos enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser por el miedo al que sucederá, invadió su mente, el deseo de reunir a su familia.

Sentía que si quería a Masaki a su lado, sus padres, con defectos y errores debían saberlo. Una forma de cerrar un capítulo el cual, le acosaba no solo a él, sino a todos sus seres queridos.

Masaki sufrió por su ignorancia y Tetsuhiro, su pequeño hermano.... indefenso y solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Kunihiro trató de ignorar al primero, no con propósito de alejarlo, por el contrario, lo hacía con el propósito de poder estar a su lado, para siempre. Sin embargo, sabía que cuando expusiera su plan, todo cambiaría y no sabía si para bien. Hundió su cabeza en el sillón, con la esperanza de caer en el mundo de los sueños tras haber tomado abundantes relajantes.

Esperó tener al menos una noche, donde el pasado no le acosara de nuevo.


End file.
